Hunt You Down
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: ProwlXBee fic...Wavefur basing fic to be honest XD Beware shippers, Prowl is always watching O O And adorable sparkling Echo is just one of my many victims...Echo C Regretfuldragon, NOT ME! Attica is mine tho ONE-SHOT, please R&R!


Okay this had to be done XD

This is based on a conversation I was having with Regretful on DeviantArt about her adorable sparkling for Prowl and Bumblebee and how I wanted to ship her (WaterPhoenixWarrior is me btw).

And yeah, I actually remembered to do this bit…Whoop!

ECHO BELONGS TO REGRETFULDRAGON NOT ME!

Transformers Animated © Hasabro

Everyone was sitting in the main room, Echo in Bumblebee's arms with Bumblebee in Prowl's embrace. The others watched the small family with joy. They were all happy everything had worked out for them at last; they'd been through enough just to get to this point. Then Jazz walked in with a strange femme next to him. Jazz had been staying with them for a while, determined to make sure everything was going to be Okay for the family before he left.

"Hey Jazz, who's this?" Optimus asked when he spotted them.

"Op, guys, this is Attica," Jazz said, "She's an Elite Guard member and she agreed to come here to check on you guys."

"We don't need checking up on," Ratchet grumbled, eyeing the ice blue femme with suspicion, but she merely laughed it off.

"Don't get your circuits in a bunch," Attica said, "It was me or Sentinel and I thought you deserved a break from the giant chinned jerk." Ratchet laughed and relaxed.

"Looks like you've saved us one bad processor ache," Bumblebee said smiling at the new comer, "Thanks for that."

"Your welcome," Attica smiled back then she spotted Echo, "Is that your sparkling Jazz was telling me about?" Prowl nodded, eyeing her warily. She bounded over happily and looked at the small femme with adoring optics.

"She so cute!" she said happily, "What's her name?"

"Echo," Bee said with a smile, "Say hello to Attica Echo." The sparkling turned her head in interest at the new comer and stretched out her servo to take her hand. Attica complied and put her own servo in the smaller's. Echo giggled with joy, she'd made a new friend.

"She's adorable," Attica said with a grin, "I'd be careful if I were you." Prowl's visor narrowed suspiciously, watching her like a turbo fox.

"Why?" Prowl demanded.

"Because those DeviantArt people will be shipping her left right and centre," Attica warned with a devious smile, "No one stays innocent on there for long."

"What's shipping?" Bumblebee asked confused and slightly concerned.

"Search it on DeviantArt," Attica said with a wink, getting to her pedes, "Don't worry its not dangerous, to Echo anyway." With one last grin she allowed Jazz to lead her out, waving their farewells to the others.

"Prowl?" Bumblebee asked after a while.

"Yeah Bee?" Prowl responded, looking at his bondmate.

"What is shipping?" Bee asked and Prowl shrugged.

"No clue, but I'll look it up later like she said," Prowl said and hugged his bondmate and sparkling again.

THE NEXT DAY

It was midday and Bumblebee was just tucking Echo in for her nap when he heard a shout from somewhere in the base, and he didn't need his bond to know exactly who it was. Prowl. He checked Echo to see if her father had woken her and was relieved to find her still sound asleep. Determined to batter Prowl for nearly waking their sparkling he snuck out of the room and headed for the main room where Prowl was sitting, open mouthed, staring in loathing at the monitors.

"You better have a good reason for nearly waking Echo up Prowl," Bumblebee huffed storming over, "Do you know how long it took to get her to sleep?"

"Sorry," Prowl mumbled, rage in his voice and he eyed the screen with hatred.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked, he'd never seen Prowl act like this before. Prowl pointed accusingly at the screen which showed a DeviantArt page.

"That human! I'm going to beat her and tear her limb from limb!" Prowl shouted before Bumblebee quietened him, listening intently for the sounds of his sparkling waking.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked when he was sure Echo was still asleep.

"This…this WaterPhoenixWarrior person!" Prowl hissed, his voice lower, "She's plans to ship Echo!"

"What is ship?" Bumblebee asked.

"Where a person pointlessly puts two cybertronians together and makes them bondmates though they have nothing in common or probably hate each other," Prowl explain still seething.

"Who is she shipping her with?" Bumblebee asked in curiosity.

"Blurr…Wasp…" Prowl growled, "She hasn't worked out who it's really going to be yet but I'm going to hunt her down Bee, hunt. Her. Down!" Bumblebee was curious now.

"Who else do they ship?" he asked, determined to find out any couples he could use as black mail against the others.

By the end of the day Bumblebee had returned to his room shame faced but determined. After he'd searched that site, and another called he began to realize just how popular for shipping he was, a fact that Prowl hadn't taken well. Using the computer in their room, Bumblebee logged onto his new DeviantArt account called WheelsOnHeels. He clicked on this WaterPhoenixWarrior's page and typed his angry message in the comment box.

'STOP SHIPPING ME!' he typed aggressively, the only warning this shipper would get before inevitably, a black and gold ninja bot tracked her down, and she would never be seen again.


End file.
